Lamps and light fixtures often have shades used therewith to soften the light emitted into the room or other surrounding area. Light shades are frequently adjusted by homeowners in a seemingly never-ending quest to achieve a level or other angle of orientation which seems correct to the owner.
The tilting of lamp shades can be caused by people touching the shades when turning the lamp or fixture on or off. It also occurs when people accidentally bump into shades and are either unaware of or ignore their movement and disorientation of the shade.
Another possible cause for the high frequency that homeowners experience in needing to adjust the orientation of lamp shades is the constant temblors that go unnoticed due to stress waves passing through the earth. These may be generated by earthquakes, volcanos, tectonic plate movement that does not rise to the level of being considered an earthquake by most people, and for other reasons which my or may not be fully understood.
Another possible reason that shades seemingly are in need of frequent adjustment to achieve a level or other desired orientation is due to home or building movements associated with wind forces. Although these typically go unnoticed by most people except during violent storms, wind loading on a structure causes minute displacements which can cause lamp shades to become disoriented.
The problems with disoriented lamp shades may be caused by other effects, but whatever the cause they are frequently an annoyance to homeowners, building maintenance people or others.
In some installations lamp shades are easily reoriented to a level or other desired orientation. Table lamps are easily accessible and also relatively convenient to adjust despite the seeming frequency at which such is needed. Other types of installations may pose significantly greater problems for the adjustment of lamp shades. For example, chandeliers are in many installations not easily accessible. The chandelier light fixture may be hung not only above a dining table but also in hallways and other locations where they are high in elevation during normal use. In many instances the ceilings are particularly high where chandeliers are installed. Such locations may pose particular inconvenience when lamp shades are used on the lights.
Lamp shades have been widely made using two different types of construction. One type uses a harp that loops over the light bulb and has an attachment to the lamp base at each side. These harp lamp shade mounts typically snap into receivers at the bottom along each side of the light bulb receptacle. Harps are continuous and usually have some small piece attached in the middle at the top. Harp shade mounts usually have pieces which swivel about the circular cross section of the harp to allow tilt adjustment in one direction. Other connections have also been used and connected along the top section of the harp.
Another common form of mounting for lamp shades use two opposing loops of wire which are shaped and sized to fit directly onto the glass of the light bulb. This type of shade mount are economic but suffer an even greater propensity for disorientation for the reasons noted above or other reasons. The loops are merely held in place by friction and need adjustment of the loops to provide increased friction. They also tend to become misshapen if dropped and in general have been considered more difficult to use and maintain the shade in the desired orientation.
Thus, there is a continuing and long-felt need for lamps and lamp shades that are designed and made in a manner which resists disorientation. This has proven even more difficult with light shades using loop-type mounts which attach by slipping them onto a light bulb.
Some or all of the problems explained above and other problems may be helped or solved by one or more embodiments of the inventions shown and described herein. Such inventions may also be used to address other problems not set out above or which are only understood or appreciated at a later time. The future may also bring to light currently unknown or unrecognized benefits which may be appreciated or more fully appreciated in association with the inventions shown and described herein.
It should be recognized that the needs and expected benefits explained hereinabove are not admissions that others may have recognized such problems prior to the inventions described herein and thus are not admitted as prior art.